Where theres a demon theres a way
by MordredsLady
Summary: This is my first story so be nice. Goten is having family problems and now King Yenma of spiritworld is having him protect a girl hes never met. And the spirit detectives are more trouble then they are fixing it. What will Goten and this mystery woman do?
1. His Demon visitor

Goten's Demons

Goten groaned his mother had now been yelling for over two hours, just because he had broken up with Paris, now she claimed he would now never give her grandchildren. He knew they would never last mainly because she was a complete idiot and absolutely hopeless.

"How could you!She was perfect for you! NOW I WILL NEVER HAVE A GRANDBABY FROM YOU!"Cried his mother.

She was in tears and he reached out to her but she shrugged him away and stormed out of the kitchen. He looked over at his father with begging eyes, but his father just shook his head and followed his mother out.

*Why don't they just see I hate them trying to guilt me* he thought to himself.

He left the room and went outside before he could take off and hand came down on his shoulder.

"Son you know we love you but we are not getting any younger, and we just want to see you happy and settled."

His father's voice rang in his ear as he flew through the air toward Capsule Crop. He stopped short of landing on top of Bulma's roses, last time she hit with a frying pan when he had landed on them. He looked around and saw a young man waving to him from a garage like building he knew was actually Trunks' personal lab.

"Chichi give you hell again?"

"Yea mom just doesn't know when to quit and just lay off."

Trunks walked over to where Trunks was working on a giant computer and watched. Trunks had been working for 6 months now on a cure for world hunger, they had food capsules but they just were not enough for those third world countries. He had to hand it to him though; it was a mission that only someone with a good mind could accomplish.

"How's the project coming, the last time I was here it was almost done?"

"Well Goten by tomorrow at three all the countries will no longer need to worry about going hungry ever again."

Trunks smiled at him and continued to work Goten had to admit even though it was hard work being a scientist was great. It was just that he wanted out he wanted to never have to look back at them and just go. Of course he also wanted to make his family happy and give them what they wanted (grandchildren).

*I'll never get out of here with that attitude* he thought to himself.

A few hours later he left after Trunks had given him some awful advice he was flying home. He had a small loft in East City above a Chinese restaurant where he worked. It was a temporary job of course until he had enough money to leave in a shuttle to the moon and could afford a place to live. He flew into an open window and flopped down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

*I'm not getting any younger, I need to find the right girl and settle down* he thought to himself.

"Whose there!" he yelled shooting into his fighting stance, after sensing a new power.

"I'm Kurama I mean no ill will toward you or your loved ones," said the young man leaning against the back wall. He had red hair and green eyes; he was tall wearing a red school uniform but not one he recognized, with black shoes.

"Why are you here?"

"I am a fox demon from the demon world, I am also human, but to tell you about me is not why I am here, I am here to ask you for help."

"Ok why do you need my help?"

"Six years ago king Yenma of spiritworld gave your father a very powerful crystal, now it was said only a pure light demon could weild it," Kurama paused and then continued. "We found her but we have seen signs that she will be needed on earth in the future, and we would like you to protect her until that time."

"How will I know who she is?" asked Goten.

"I will return with her in three days a new home is west city has been arranged you will pretend she is a new girlfriend and you have loved her for years, but until now was unable to act upon them," said Kurama opening a portal to spiritworld.

Goten was dumbfounded he had barly gotten an explanation and already the guy was gone to who knows where bringing back with him some chick he didn't know, and to top that he had to pretend they had loved each other for years, but recently acted on it. Goten shook his head and laid down on his bed totally exhausted and feeling as if he had just begun the greates and most dangerous journey of his young life.

* * *

**Diclaimer: I dont own these characters nor the contents of DragonBall Z nor Yuyu Hakusho**


	2. The crystal

The crystal's story

19 years ago a young woman was born of two light demons and was given to her a crystal of power. As she grew her parents fought to protect her and the crystal, but in a last ditch effort to protect her the crystal was sent away and given to a powerful fighter in another world. 19 years later a great war is about to unfold that wil shape.

"Wake up Goten its time for work," said a male voice shaking him awake.

Goten cracked his eye open to see Kurama standing over him and then he looked around the small bedroom. Everything except the bed and the cloths Kurama was holding was gone and nothing was left. He went into the bathroom and changed when he came out even his bed was gone and Kurama was not thier anymore. Goten stopped and gaped at the empty room, but seeing what time it was Goten went to work womdering where Kurama had gone to. When Goten got back to his apartment later that night he was greeted by Kurama and three other boys.

"Hello Goten this is Hiei Jaganashi, Yuskue Urameshi, and Kazuma Kuwabara."

"Fox our buisness here," said Hiei.

"Yes we are here to give you this," he handed Goten a folder and said, "That will tell you everything you need to know about your protectee and what your story will be that you give your friends and family."

"Now about the crystal allow us to tell you about it," said Kuwabara.

"three thousand years ago the gaurdians of the tree worlds (Demon/sipirt/human world) created an all powerful crystal and every 20 years a new gaurdian of the crystl is chosen, and in 7 years the gaurdian you need to protect will no longer be the gaurdian," said Yuskue.

"Why is it that my father is protecting the crystal yet I have to protect the girl, why not have my father protect both?"

"We really dont know Yenma ordered it," said Kuwabara.

Goten shrugged and sat on the floor beside Yuskue and folded his arms across his chest and sighed, "When will she arrive?"

"Two days," said Kurama.

Goten nodded and watched as they opened a portal and left. Goten layed down on his cot when Kurama reappeared and handed him a key and a peice of paper with an adress on it

"Your bedroom door is blue and all your stuff has already been delivered," said Kurama dissappearing again.

Goten took off after one last look at the apartment, the house was huge and had 4 bedrooms and each room had a bathroom and one in the hall. Goten walked back to his room ignoring everything and after showering went to bed without even thiinking about what he was going to do next.

* * *

A/n Hey sorry its short but the next chapter will be way better I swear. Please review.


	3. Grace appears

Grace appears

"Grace where are you?" called Kurama as he walked into King Yenma's garden.

"Over here brother Kurama," said a strong female voice.

He smiled she called everyone brother of course she only did it to people she knew and if she wanted to be left alone. Ever since they had told her she would have to pretend to be a girlfriend to a guy she had never met, and told her the made up story she would have to know if his family asked. He also told her that she would have to learn everything about him and that she could use her healing powers he they were needed.

"Why are you out her?"

"I was saying goodbye to the plants, has Mr. Goten moved into the house yet?"

"Yeah he has but you need to stop calling him Mr, if your going to convince his family and friends your in love you can not call him Mr," said Kurama with a smile.

Grace smiled but said nothing and touching the blossom of a rose she loved the plants and that is why they had set her and Goten up at a place with a large garden with lots of flowers. When she had been told that she would have to pretend to be someones girlfriend she had not been happy and had struck Kuwabara with lightening. Everyone had laughed and she had apologized a bunch, but sh ereally didn't have to nothing she did would ever up set Kuwabara.

"Are you ready" Kurama asked.

She nodded and walked toward the portal he had opened for them and with a deep breath from her they both walked through. They were greeted by Goten who was smiling wide making Grace giggle from the boys antics. He greeted them and opened the door to let them in not in the least bit worried that they were the bad guys in digust, even Kurama scolded him for it Goten just smiled and went to make some tea for them.

"Allow me to do that Goten," she saqid walking into the kitchen.

Kurama watched them fuss in the kitchen and silently left through a portal shaking in silent laughter he just prayed that the darkness would not stop the prophecy from coming true, because Kurama knew that if the prophecy failed so would the safty of all three worlds.

* * *

Neither of them noticed Kurama leave until they brought out the tray full of tea and cookies did they see that he was indeed gone. Goten checked around to make sure he was actualy gone and that noone was outside wanting to come in.

"So let me properly introduce myself I'm Goten," he held out his hand to her.

Shaking his had she said, "I'm Grace Kaynon, nice to meet you Goten San."

"Let me show you around," said Goten taking her hand.

Neither of them noticed the red eyes string at them from outside nor the snar that sounded as her arms tightend around him. To anyone else you would see that something terrible was about to happen and only they could do anything about it otherwise the worlds would fall.


End file.
